Queen of New York
by Ally Flavia
Summary: Helen comes back to Lower Manhattan because she has a promise to keep. But will her return get her into more trouble than she entended?


HEYY EVERYONE OKAY 1ST I DON'T OWN NEWSIES ONLY HELEN, AND 2ND I'M TOTALLY AWARE OF THE SPELLING MISTAKES THIS IS JUST HOW SHE THINKS, AND SPEAKS. SINCE SHE'S FROM LOWER MANHATTAN. THIS ALSO GOES FOR THE OTHER NEWSIES AS WELL. SOO THANK-YOUU AND ENJOY

* * *

Francis Sullivan shore I knew Francis Sullivan, at least I knew him before he changed his name ta Jack Kelly. Francis was my passed, I knew him before he was all Hoity-Toity about the papes business. He knew me from his time in "The Refugee" and when he broke out, we became close. I'd like to say like brother and sister, but Jack was 17, and I was a young prostitute.

The last time I saw him we was sittin by the Manhattan docks just sittin and not talking none. It was one of dose nights whear everythin just seemed possibly if ya only tried. She sat not talking and lookin at da stars for a long while, 'for I told Francis, what he had only pondared for too long.

"I'm movin' up to Upper Manhattan" I said.

"Yah, figyah you could make mo' money up dare", he said spitefully.

"Yah dats what I figyah, whats da matta,witcha Francis you grow feelins all'o'a sudden?"

"Nah I just tat you wouldna traveled none for yah job."

"Francis dem Johns ain't bitten like day used ta, and the on's dat do, well hell even a prostitutes gotta have standards."

"Pssh, since when does a prostitute have standards." He said as he cocked at eyebrow at me, and that got me mad.

"Ha your right I went with you after all didn't I?" I spat back, and started to get up.

"Yah whats dat supposed ta mean yah filthy whore?"

"Whore eh? I'm a whore now eh? What happened to Helen my girl? Is dat what you think I am a filthy whore, sorry I guess my only udder option is to be a wife, and guess what Jack I ain't ready to settle daown just yet okay?" I started to step back, and lucky me I found myself pinned to a wall.

"What is marrin me such a bad alternative?" He said as he started towards and gave me da look dat sent all da girls swoonin', and me at one time as well. He started to kiss me, and trailed the kisses down my neck like butterflies, and I could feel myself gettin excited. "Oh Elle", he moaned into my neck and I could feel his excitement as well. "Forget about Uppa Manhattan, soon it'll be just you an' me on a train so's we can go to Santa Fe."

"Goddamnit Francis, that's all you fuckin talk about Santa Fe this, and Santa Fe dat, guess what I'm fuckin sick of it okay. You're da bastard son o' a convict and yer mammy's dead, yer not gunna get to Santa Fe, yer neva gunna get ta Santa Fe. So why don't you just get dat tru dat thick scull o' yers?" I pushed him from me, and I saw the look of his face change from disappointed to hurt to anger, and those eyes broke my heart. He grabbed me around da jaw and slammed me back against da wall.

"Now you listen here you good for nutin hooka", he wagged a finga infront o' my face. "I'm gunna get ta Santa Fe don't you worry. So why don't you be on yer marry fuckin way up to da rich boys in Upper Manhattan, I'm sure day'd love to have you in dare bed tonight." He dropped me and five fingered me right across my face.

"I didn't mean it like dat Francis…." I began.

"No don't worry I undastood yah fine you piece a trash, da next time you see me I'm gunna be in da damn papes head line news. Every newsies in New York's gunna be shoutin 'EXTREE EXTREE READ ALL ABOUT IT JACK KELLY FRONT PAGE NEWS!'.

"Is dat what yah gunna call yerself now Jack Kelly? Ha", I laughed in his face. "My God Sullivan yer as fake as yer front. Fine I'll see'yah _Jack_". I said his name like it was poison in my mouth and it had to be ride of. "I'll see yah when da papes be readin yer name up front." I turned and started to walk away, den I turned round walked right up ta Francis, and gave him da best make-out session of his life. I pulled back and he just looked at me dumb-founded, and open-mouthed.

"Just like Kissin Kate Barlow." He finally answered.

"Dat's right cowboy", I winked at him. "And guess what she only kissed da men she killed." I wiped my mouth, and turned away from him. "'Memba Francis your past always comes back to haunt you, I can promise you dat sweetheart." I started to walk away, "And I always keep my promises _Jack_." I laughed as I walked away and left Francis Sullivan behind in the low gaslight of Lower Manhattan. A year later I would find Jack Kelly, standin' in the early mornin' light.


End file.
